The invention relates to a shearing machine for a run-out roller table of a continuous casting plant, in particular a multiple-strand continuous casting plant for billets, wherein the shearing machine has cutters arranged in a shearing frame so as to be movable towards each other by means of drive and control aggregates, and the shearing frame is mounted on a machine frame so as to be displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the run-out roller table.
With multiple-strand continuous casting plants, such as multiple-strand continuous casting plants for billets, there is a problem with guiding the strands one beside the other as close as possible. Efforts have been made to arrange the supporting and guiding means for the strands to save as much space as possible in order, on the one hand to be able to dimension the tundish arranged above the continuous casting moulds as small as possible (thus keeping the temperature loss of the steel as low as possible) and, on the other hand, to be able to design the supporting constructions and guiding means to utilize as little material and space as possible.
Due to the compact construction, the possibility of exchanging shearing machines provided in a run-out roller table of the supporting and guiding means, in case of a failure, is connected with difficulties. With the plants built so far, the exchange of one of the closely adjacent shearing machines requires a lot of time, so it has not been possible to use the relatively short span of time between two consecutive castings for this purpose. Also repair of the shearing machines while they are in place is connected with special difficulties on account of the compact construction, thus causing, as with the exchange of a shearing machine, considerable losses of time that also affect the metallurgical plants.